Taryn Noel and the Olympians
by Hades-Daughter1995
Summary: Soon Taryn will attend camp, after meeting three of our favorite heroes, but who is her parent? And she's 14 so why hasn't she been claimed yet? But more strange events happen so what's happening to camp? Well this is Taryn Noel's story; daughter of...
1. Freaky Dream Comes True

**Taryn Noel and the Olympians**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

**And this is my first story on fanfiction so wish me luck. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Freaky Dream Comes True

_"No! Stay away from me!" I yelled being scared to death. I hated my dreams. I just hated them because they were always weird and never made sense. _

_"Taryn, your father demands you leave and go to-" said one of the creatures that flew in the sky. They were three of them, but all hissed out their words and again scared me to death. "My father is dead!" I yelled back running away and bumping into a kid with the same black hair and brown eyes as me and that dark look. Behind him stood a boy and girl who looked older than him. The girl had grey stormy eyes with long blonde hair and an orange t-shirt with words printed on them. The other boy had black hair yet green eyes. _

_"Come with us, if you want to get away from those things!" yelled the boy who had the brown eyes. _

_They all seemed like they wanted to help but I couldn't take it. What did this all mean? Who were they? And what did they want from me?_

I woke up sitting up on my bed. My black hair fell over my shoulders and my side bangs fell over my dark brown eyes. I sighed of relief that it was just a _dream_. I hated my dreams, because most of the time it led to something else. Something real. I fell backwards and groaned, looking over to the side seeing that my round alarm clock said it was '5:59AM' and then it turned to '6:00AM' and began to ring.

_RING! RING! RING!_

I slammed my hand on the snooze button and sat up to get ready for school.

School was my least favorite place in the world. You see I had dyslexia and ADHD and well that didn't make things any easier. "Taryn Noel," called my teacher, taking attendance. I was in my first class... literature. My absolute least favorite class. "Here!" I exclaimed, because even if it was least favorite class, the teacher Ms. Maple was very kind. She smiled and checked my name off and then placed the attendance sheet on her desk. "Okay class today we will be reading about Greek Mythology. First off who can name the three most power gods."

I shot my hand in the air because I knew a lot of Greek mythology. "Zeus; god of the skies. Poseidon; god of the seas. And _Hades_; god of the Underworld."

She smiled and nodded, "Very good, Taryn. So as you will all see that a book about the gods and their stories is placed on your desk. Your assignment is to read this book and write an essay of it due the end of the month."

I heard a kid snicker, "Yeah but what if some of us can't read that fast."

Right now I felt like I wanted that kid to be eaten by the Minotaur right now. Grr. Whenever someone teased me about my negatives, I would grow angry and it would take a long time for me to get over it. Even the guidance counselor couldn't help me. Then the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom even me as I held the book in my head but I got interested and when I opened it I stopped and froze. It was written in _Greek_, well ancient Greek to be exact. "What?" I whispered and heard a voice behind me say, "I think you will find reading this book much easier than other books you've read."

I turned and saw Ms. Maples smiling at me. "Um thanks, but I need to get going so I won't miss my next class." I explained and dashed off hearing someone yell, "No running in the hall!" Oh joy... I was a 14 year old with the strangest life ever! Then I heard whispers telling me, "Outside...go outside...forest...behind...school."

I kind of froze and then because I had ADHD, I was curious and stupidly went outside in the hot sun. "Who are you?" I whispered and then walked towards the forest behind my school.

"Follow us. Come." The voice hissed.

I froze and realized I just ditched school. I would be dead by the time I went home and confronted my mom, my step-dad and my annoying step-brother. Okay I need to head back and stop listening to this freaky voice! As I was turning around on my sneaker heels, I heard a loud hiss, "Stop and perish!" Perish? I turned around and saw three creatures flying in the sky.

Oh no! Not my dream! Not these freaks! Not-weird events!

The screeched and flew downward towards me as I ran to a tree and when they came after me I ran out of the way and fell on the ground as one of them flew into the tree. "Alecto!" called the other two weird flying things. Wait Alecto? As in the Fury, Alecto?

Alecto hissed at me and they all then circled me whispering and hissing. Then my dream... came to life.

"Taryn Noel, your father demands you leave and go to-" hissed Alecto.

"My father is dead!" I snapped back and ducked and dodged them running from them. It was true because my mom told me he died in a house fire when I was younger. Running ahead I ran into the same people in my boy. The girl with stormy grey eyes. The boy with green eyes and the other boy with brown eyes with the dark look. "Not you to!" I yelled in shock.

"What? Who- ahhh Kindly Ones!" yelled the girl.

Then she pulled out a sharp weapon which scared me much more. "Percy, she's one of us!" yelled the girl at the boy with green eyes who I know now is Percy.

Percy nodded and took out a pen (seriously a pen? What will you do with that?) and uncapped it. Then it turned into a celestial bronze sword and then the boy with brown eyes took out a sword which didn't scare me as much as the other two weapons. They left me there and fought the so called Kindly Ones until they fell to the ground harmed. The boy with brown eyes said, "I, Nico Di Angelo, command you to go back to the Underworld!" Then the ground opened and they fell into it. As I watched I felt something on my hand and looked at my right hand seeing on my index finger a golden ring and it seemed like it was missing a jewel or something on it. Because an outline of something was on the ring but the object that used to be there was now... gone.

They all turned around and looked at me. "Who are you?" I asked with a shake in my voice.

"My name is Annabeth Chase; daughter of Athena. This is Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon and Nico Di Angelo; son of Hades." said the blonde haired girl.

I almost forgotten about the Greek mythology book in my hand and stared at it then looked at them. "As in the Greek gods?" I asked.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. Percy and Nico Drool

**Taryn Noel and the Olympians**

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO aka Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Too bad but can't wait to read Rick Riordans second Camp Half-Blood Series! And again I do not own. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Percy and Nico Pout and Drool and I Get an Explanation

"Yeah. Now you come with us," said the kid named Nico.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"We have to bring you to Camp Half-Blood. It's the only safe place for you." said Percy, capping his sword. "Since we're still in New York, we can get there in just minutes."

"What in the world are you talking about?" I nearly shouted being shocked.

Nico grinned and yelled, "Yes! Someone who doesn't say Hades when saying... things like that." I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms, still holding the book. "Excuse me?" He frowned, "Geez, never mind." He seemed annoyed and it was kind of funny, since he seemed to be pouting for some reason. What did I do? So clearly I was more confused and weirded out then when my school's principle was caught singing Hannah Montana's song Best of Both Worlds.

Yeah, some kids video taped it and showed the whole school. Not a very pretty scene yet so funny at the same time.

"You're a half-blood, well demi-god to be exact. A child who was born of a mortal and godly parent," explained Annabeth, trying to explain. "So Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for you to be."

Okay usually I was a stubborn person but I just agreed to go. "Wait!" I said out of no where as we were walking to this camp. "What?" asked Percy turning around. "What about my family? Won't they think something happened to me if I don't come home later on?" I asked. I mean my mom gets freaked out if I don't get home on time and just 10 minutes late. Not sure why but she just gets scared easily.

"Well... she probably knows you're a demi-god and will suspect you were brought to camp." guessed Annabeth. Nico just continued to walk on and I was starting to be glad he wasn't my brother. He completely just ignored what was happening and continued to walk on. "Fine, we'll go to your house first and then to camp." said Percy as we turned around and I began to lead them towards my house.

Nico didn't seem to notice and Annabeth yelled over her shoulder, "Hey, Ghost Boy! This way!"

Nico yelled back, "I'm not a Ghost Boy!"

I couldn't help but say, "Technically you are! Or maybe Shadow Guy, Skull Head, or-!"

"Enough!" He yelled annoyed.

Percy laughed and said, "Oh! I'm going to call you Shadowy Skully Ghost Freak!"

Annabeth face palmed her forehead and said, "You will have to get use to them... Wait what is your name?" Well how did I forget to mention my name, "Taryn Noel; daughter of I have no freaking clue. god or goddess of I also got no idea!" They rolled their eyes and I smirked as we continued to walk.

Okay on the way home they told me all about this demi-god stuff, the Big Three Pact, and they were in a war defeating Kronos three years ago so Percy and Annabeth were 18 and Nico just turned 15...sort of. He told me about the Lotus Hotel and much more so yeah I was 14 years old and younger than them all. Yet when I asked who helped Kronos or about any other demi-gods who was in the war they didn't response but they all wondered why I wasn't claimed before age 13 or was it 12? The gods all promised so how come? Did my dad (because my mom is my real mom) think I was dead or did my mom forget to tell me something? But yeah I was told about what the gods had to promise. Luckily we reached the house soon after.

* * *

At my house my mom helped me pack and hugged me good-bye. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... it's complicated and it's my fault I didn't bring you to camp sooner but once you get there things will make sense. I want your father to tell you himself why he didn't claim you sooner and I hope you can forgive me." She said a bit sadly.

"Do you know who my dad is?"

She shook her head, "No, when he was telling me I cut him off and didn't let him finish telling me which god he was. I didn't even know he was a god till you were 10 because he thought we were dead or just couldn't find us cause that house fire when you were younger did happen. He found us when you were 10 but... I wouldn't allow him to take you away to that camp and I didn't believe him at first but now I know I was wrong but once you find out who he is... please tell me. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, Taryn."

I sighed but smiled, "its okay mom. And I will."

"Can I have her room!" yelled Matt my older step-brother. "Never! Not in this life time will you ever get my room you ding dong head!" I yelled back and then turned to my mom smiling sweetly. My mom laughed and said, "Oh poor Matt won't have anyone to argue you with when you leave." She hugged me once more and I went to the living room seeing them wait for me. "Wow, maybe I should have told you that you could have played the pool table while waiting," I figured.

"What pool table! Yelled Percy and Nico both looking around to find it.

I picked up the remote from the coffee table and pressed the red button. Then out of the wall came a pool table as they seemed to be drooling over it. "Who wants to go against me? Yelled Nico running towards the pool table. Annabeth yelled, "You guys! We need to get to camp! Now!"

"Awwwww!" complained Nico and Percy.

Annabeth being the smart one grabbed them by the ears and dragged them out the door. I laughed and said, "Bye mom." She said nervously, "Bye Hun."

I ran out the door seeing Nico and Percy rubbing the side of their heads, and Annabeth who was trying not to laugh. I could get use to this. I couldn't help to say, "We also have a pool, x-box, flat screen and ping pong table." Yes my family was rich, because of well my mom was lucky with money. Percy's jaw drop, "Huh..." Nico was eye widened and seemed like he would go invade my house stealing everything I mentioned. Annabeth muttered, "Boys."

"Why do you taunt us?" yelled Percy.

"Because it's fun." I smiled and skipped ahead of them.

Annabeth smiled, "You will really fit in at camp."

"Good to know!" I laughed and walked with them as Percy and Nico pouted on the way. Though it was funny later on I still wondered... who was my father? But now I knew why I never went to camp sooner. My mom didn't believe him and didn't want me to leave so she got angry and then learned to forgive him later on but later on is when I was 14. When I should have already been to camp a year or two ago so I guess my dad when I find out who he is will be doing the rest of the explaining.

* * *

**Please review so I can keep writing :D Cause I actually want to keep writing more chapters!**


	3. I'm a Pinkish Girl! No!

**Tada! The next chapter! xD**

**And I think you and I know, that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 3 I'm a Pinkish Girl! No!

Okay we reached camp after walking pass the highway, forest, neighborhood, and probably two towns. I was about to faint from walking when we reached camp and I fell to my knees. "Don't any of you own a car?" I yelled between breaths.

Percy said, "Yeah, but it was torn to pieces on our last quest and is being fixed."

I stood up slowly and said, "Well you could have rented a car. I wouldn't even care if you drove us all in a those tiny cars that clowns use from the circus, all the way to camp!"

Nico said, "Let's just find Chiron and you'll survive."

Annabeth went towards the Big House before us and came back saying, "Mr. D said he's teaching archery."

Percy suggested as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "We can show her around. And tell her who to be careful around."

"Aka Clarisse," smirked Nico.

Percy said, "Hey! She threw me into a tree! And that wood nymph seemed like she was ready to strangle me!"

I couldn't help to smile while listening to them. Annabeth looked at me and saw me enjoying what I was hearing, she giggled and shrugged. Nico was now going on about how he was only 15 and he had beaten Clarisse who was 19 and Percy had gotten thrown into a tree or defeated a lot of times. Annabeth sighed and cleared her throat and yelled, "Seaweed Brain and Skull Head, stop bickering already!"

They both yelled in unison, "Fine!"

I smiled and said, "I could get use to this place!"

Soon they showed me the whole camp even the cabins but I wasn't allowed to enter them unless invited and they said maybe next time. We passed Poseidon's cabin when Percy told me he had two siblings but one wasn't there: Tyson the Cyclops who was at his father's underwater palace and Rosemarie a 9 year old girl.

Passing the archery courts, I had met Chiron.

"Hello Taryn," he said to me.

"Uh hi."

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, and I'm hoping that these three already explained to you about this place." He said looking at Annabeth, Percy and Nico.

"Yep! They sure did." I smiled.

"Good, so for now you will be staying in the Hermes Cabin. They can show you there." He told me. "So enjoy your time and… try not to get into too much trouble."

I nodded and said, "So to the Hermes cabin?"

Annabeth said, "Yeah. Not let's go, before-"

Percy's eyes widened and instantly said "Go! Go! Go! Now!"

They shoved me to start walking as Nico just followed along. Annabeth was leading the way until she stopped. "Here we are!" She exclaimed.

"Cool!"

Percy nodded, "Yeah. Hey Connor, Travis! Get out here!" He yelled, practically in my ear.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Oops! Sorry!" He said, chuckling a bit.

Two boys who look like twins came out of the cabin, carrying two gallons of neon pink and orange and said, "Hey guys! What you need? Need us to steal, prank or…"

Nice huffed, "Yeah right."

"Aw don't be still mad. The green hair dye eventually came off." Said the tallest one. Oh gods, which was which?

Nico yelled, "Yeah after a month!"

Percy said, "Chill Nico. No guys, none of that. This is Taryn Noel; she's staying in the Hermes cabin for awhile, still undetermined." Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. Taryn this is Connor, Travis younger brother. And this is Travis, Connor's older brother."

"Hi. Um are you guys like…" I started then Connor cut me off.

"Twins? No. We just look alike but I'm younger though." Connor told me, with a smirk on his face.

Travis said, "Yeah, so just find a spot or bunk bed and make yourself feel at home."

Percy mumbled, "Yeah that's impossible for her."

"Hey! Next time you guys can use the…" I started until Annabeth said, "Uh you might not want to mention those things unless you want them stolen by these two."

Connor complained, "Aww but I wanted to find out what she was talking about." Travis chuckled, "Shut up, Connor, and let's go to the Ares cabin before they come back!" Huh, guess they truly are son of Hermes. "Well bye! And Taryn, if you're in the cabin and hearing screaming coming towards it from a girl, lock the doors!" Travis told me. "Other than that, have fun and stay alive." Um what did he mean by that? Before I could ask they left to go prank the Ares cabin. "Well that was... weird?" I said, unsure. Annabeth said, "Eh, camp is weird so you'll get use to it. Also tommorrow after breakfast meet me at my cabin so I can help you improve your ancient Greek."

Percy chuckled and pretended to be a little kid, "What about me? You're going to abondon me to learn on my own!"

Annabeth kissed him on the lips and leaned away, "Your a big boy, but I'll continue to teach you when I figure out my schedule." She said, then winked.

Nico faked vomiting and said, "Well I have to get going so... bye!" He said then ran off.

Okay, so far I've met: Annabeth, the smarts. Percy, the hero and goofball. Nico, the strange. Travis and Connor, prankers and stealers. Chiron, the acitivity director. And a few others when I got the tour so now I have to figure this out on my own. Fun, right? Yeah... not really, but I think I'll survive.

* * *

Finding a bunk for myself wasn't that hard so I got a top bunk. Percy and Annabeth already left so I get to now explore Camp Half-Blood on my own. What joy! I wonder who else I can meet or do. You know, I think I'll go see if Travis and Connor needs some help since well Nico is somewhere so can't hang out with him. Annabeth has advance archery and Percy said he was going to go see his best friend. And I have no one else to hang out, so I skipped out of the cabin and tried to remember where Ares cabin was.

"Was it this way or this way?" I said looking both left and right, yet I wasn't crossing the street.

I decided to go left and figured I'd get lost and find out somehow later on. Then a bunch of other half-bloods came and I had to shove through them to get through. Wow, it really was like a trafic jam! Well without the cars, crashes, horn honking and everyone yelling at everyone else. Yeah, living in New York, you learn these things. When walking I accidenly bumped into a big buff girl who looked really creepy. "Sorry," I said innocently.

"Watch it, newbie!" She hissed at me.

"Sorry," I said again, a bit quieter.

She snarled and walked on shoving me out of her way. Isn't she nice? Yeah, didn't think so cause no way is she nice! I mumbled something and walked on or skipped on and found the two brothers sneaking from behind a cabin and opening up the paint cans. I watched from far first, since it was hillarious seeing Connor try and open the paint can until he failed and had gotten angry he jabbed his sword into it. Travis was painting the cabin already but he had spray cans with him and after painting one side he used spray can and it was the color black spraying on the wall the face that looked like this - :p.

Haha, so when they were almost done I quietly walked over and is if I weren't seen, I said behind them, "Hola!"

Thye both jumped and threw their paint brushes in the air and they landed on both their heads with dripping paint. I chuckled, "Oops." Travis said, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, because I have nothing better to do." I said, with a shrug.

Connor said, "Aww now we will have to run to our cabin to make it alive. The evidence is all over our heads! " I smiled and said, "Or you could go to the lake and the paint will come off from the water." Travis smirked, "Your a weird little girl." "I'm not little and of course I'm weird! Normal is boring!" I corrected laughing. Connor chuckled, "And exactly how old are you?"

"14 and you two?"

Connor said first, "15, just recently."

Travis then answered, "18 so you really are a weird little girl for the both of us." They laughed and high fived as I pouted, "Aw fine! But you guys might want to hurry and finnish your masterpiece cause I saw the Ares campers coming back awhile ago." Oh what a big fat lie.

They began to panick and rushed finnishing and when they were done, I laughed and said, "Just kidding!" Reason why I was laughing was cause they now had pink and orange paint all over them. Connor said as he picked up one of the paint cans, "Okay now your a weird, and mean little girl." I took a step back and said, "Yay! Then I succeed and what are you doing with that now?" Travis laughed and said, "Do it, bro!"

My eyes widened as Connor dumped the rest of the pink paint on me and now I was a weird, mean and pinkish girl. No! Not pink! This is just not my day, but it was fun though. Yeah, sort of.

* * *

**Please review! :DD**


	4. Claimed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor Camp Half-Blood. Only the characters who weren't in the series/ PJO Books like Taryn, Abigail, Maple, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Claimed

Three days had passed since I've came to Camp Half-Blood. Remember what the Stoll Brother's were doing when I first came? Well they got caught but the Ares campers thought I helped when I really didn't so they pretty much hate me now. Yippee, I got the whole Ares cabin after me. Great...

One of the Aphrodite campers was going to teach me how to ride Pegasus, but once we entered the stables they all began to neigh and act weird. The Aphrodite camper, Abigail, ran over to them trying to calm them down. It was weird watching them all act strange because it was like they were scared of me or as if they hated me already.

I stood there frozen and looked at the Pegasus, because it was kind of weird on how they were acting. After calming them down, Abigail walked over to me saying, "Okay, I think their calm now. Let's get started." She smiled at me showing perfect teeth, since well she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She had blonde hair up to her back, blue eyes and was tall.

I nervously said, "Okay."

Reason I was scared was because I've never ridden a horse and they were like the same thing but I wasn't sure how this would go. First time I ever rode a horse, it acted bizarre and I fell off getting my leg broken.

Abigail brought me to a white Pegasus named Crestfallen. She was a pretty Pegasus so I hoped she wouldn't act bizarre around me. We brought her outside the stable then. "Okay carefully get on," Abigail instructed helping me on. Crestfallen began to neigh louder and Abigail said, "Steady, steady." Though I was starting to act more and more nervous and then my worst nightmare happened.

Crestfallen began to fly up in the air going in loops and acting weird. Now the only words that came out of my mouth was.

"Help!" I screamed as she was acting bizarre.

Other campers below gathered around as I saw Annabeth, Percy and Nico below. Percy ran inside the stables and came out flying on a black Pegasus and said, "Hold on, Taryn!"

"Like I have a choice!" I yelled, holding on tight.

Though Annabeth kept yelling at Percy to help it was too late. The Pegasus began to fly deep into the dark woods at high speed and normally I wouldn't be scared to go into the woods since in the last three days I've went in there about ten times. Though I hadn't met any of the tree nymphs yet, because I always had to leave quickly but I did meet the satyrs like Grover. Though now I was scared now. Next thing I knew, I got knocked out.

Waking up I saw Crestfallen and I were in the woods in the deeper parts. I think we were by the other end of the forest where Camp borders ended. "Ow." I complained standing up.

My legs felt like jelly so I walked over by a tree and placed my hand on it. "Hello!" said a voice that made my jelly legs jump.

I fell backwards and saw a girl coming from the tree.

"Sorry." She said innocently, while helping me up.

She had light brown hair that was braided with green eyes, and she was small. I stood up and said, "Thanks." Realizing that both Crestfallen and I had both crashed I looked around, "Where is she?"

"Calm down. Your Pegasus is healing by my tree." The girl told me as she led me to the other side of her tree. Crestfallen lay on the ground and there were two other girls there tending to the poor creature. She was breathing easily but she seemed very tired.

"Are you tree nymphs?" I asked looking at the girl.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, we are. I'm Maple and these are my friends Juniper and Meadow."

They turned around and smiled at me as I smiled back. "Uh hi, I'm Taryn Noel." I said giving a small wave.

"Quite a crash you had." Maple told me.

I nodded, "Yeah, and thanks for-"

I was cut off hearing a rustling nearby, so we all froze. Maple ran over to her friends and Crestfallen and pressing her index finger on her lips telling me to keep quiet. A feeling told me that someone was there. Quickly climbing Maple's tree after saying 'sorry' to her quietly, I scanned the forest.

There nearby a person with a black robe and a black hood covering his face was dragging a body out of Camp Borders. It was a camper, a boy camper. I recognized the kid being a child of Apollo.

"What the Hades?" I said quietly while watching.

The man looked around to see if anyone was there as I knew I shouldn't let him escape. Remember the ring I had gotten, it was also a sword. I found out when I was fiddling with it so luckily I didn't hurt anyone. I tapped my ring and prayed to whoever my father was, would help me here.

"Hey!" I screamed well choked out.

I jumped from the tree as he looked up and said coldly, "You." He unsheathed a metallic sword and came towards me. He hit me on my arm as I yelled since it was deep. I wasn't an expert so every attempt I tried he blocked it. Well at least we know my dad isn't Ares. Thankfully since then my siblings would hate me already.

"Why are you taking that camper?" I yelled as I finally after many tries hit him in the side. He didn't wince but maybe it was because it wasn't that deep. It was maybe only 1 inch.

"It isn't your problem…yet"

I swallowed and froze, as he elbowed me to the ground and then ran to the knocked out camper. He whistled as a Pegasus with red eyes appeared and then finally some other campers appeared. "Taryn!" I heard someone call as I was dumb enough to throw my sword at the person but it missed hitting another tree and he looked at me smirking.

Then I was furious and suddenly skeletons from the ground appeared and tried to grab the Pegasus and the person but they somehow were quick enough and flew far away.

"No!" I heard someone call. Probably a sibling of the Apollo camper who was kidnapped.

I turned around and swallowed as everyone looked above my head. Looking up I saw a small black symbol. The Helm of Darkness, so I was the daughter of Hades. Now that I know who my father is I can ask._ 'Dad, why didn't you claim me until now? Why? I was suppose to be claimed before 13 and I'm 14!_'

Strange thing I heard a small voice tell me. _'You will find out_ _soon, Taryn. Don't let anger take over you. Don't let him win.'_

Who was he talking about? Who was 'him'?

* * *

**Okay, I hope that my writing is getting better. Thanks for the reviews and criticism. I'll try to work on those so please review.**


End file.
